


Краткая история жизни Форда Префекта, рассказанная в пяти напитках

by Bat_out_of_hell



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell
Summary: Рассказ о том, как Форд Префект превратился из пьяного студента на Бетельгейзе в еще более пьяного полевого исследователя, работающего на знаменитый «Путеводитель», в основном случайно оказался в изгнании на Земле, неожиданно нашёл лучший эль во всей галактике и ещё более неожиданно влюбился.





	Краткая история жизни Форда Префекта, рассказанная в пяти напитках

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Short History of Ford Prefect in Five Drinks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099626) by [Thursday_Next](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thursday_Next/pseuds/Thursday_Next). 

В отличие от некоторых людей, Форд Префект не родился со знанием, чем он хочет зарабатывать на жизнь. (В том числе он не родился Фордом Префектом, но это совсем другая история.)

Написанием статей в «Путеводитель» он увлёкся во время студенчества на Бетельгейзе, где он неожиданно открыл в себе два основных таланта: 1. пьянство и 2. сочинение историй в условиях стресса («Кввлкс съел моё домашнее задание», «Я как раз собирался вернуть тебе долг, но сестра заболела каглианской улиточной оспой, пришлось оплачивать больничные счета», «Обернись!» — такого рода вещи).

Это привело к тому, что он сочинил в студенческую газету многословный, но по ходу дела всё более неразборчивый обзор девяти видов коктейлей в меню, а также страстную, но почти нечитаемую просьбу о добавлении десятого.

По правде говоря, «Путеводитель для путешествующих по галактике автостопом» скорее нанял его за его уникально-крепкую печень, чем за качество журналисткой прозы, но, конечно, никто не стал упоминать об этом на собеседовании.

Задача путешествовать по галактике, пробуя различные алкогольные, иногда потенциально смертельные напитки, казалась захватывающей, легкой и роскошной работой. На деле же это означало, что тревожно большую часть времени ты будешь просыпаться в очередном овраге, покрытый собственной рвотой и без капли воспоминаний о вечере накануне.

Форду потребовалось провести три месяца на Арктурии, пытаясь написать приличный отзыв на коктейль под названием «Бензиновая Бонанза», прежде чем признать, что потеря кратковременной памяти является одним из ожидаемых последствий.

Одна попытка выпить артолианского коньячного пива привела к тому, что Форд написал и отправил шестнадцатистраничный доклад о лучшем (и единственном) способе выживания в болотах Артолии и защите от обитающих в них крокодилоподобных существах. По крайней мере, та поездка была захватывающей.

Редакторы «Путеводителя» немного поколдовали, и итоговая заметка выглядела так:

**Артолианское коньячное пиво**

_Приятная кремовая текстура с нотками «Гиперскотча». Держитесь подальше от артолианских болот._

Даже сам Форд был вынужден признать, что это был самый здравый совет, но свои записи о выживании в болотах сохранил на случай, если когда-нибудь вернётся на Артолию за коньячным пивом. В конце концов, у него и правда была особенно приятная кремовая текстура.

После одного досадного инцидента на планете Джасперокс, в котором были замечены три модели бикини, пятнистый снарг, целый склад розового джина и крайне нелегальная алкогольная игра, Форд был временно понижен в должности и вскорости отправлен на весьма не примечательную планету, где его карьера в качестве полевого исследователя подошла к концу, и началась его жизнь в качестве Форда Префекта.

Конечно, Форд был не в курсе, что его фактически (в основном случайно) забыли на Земле, и принялся пробовать как можно больше местных напитков. Если бы он знал, что его фактически (в основном случайно) забыли на Земле, он бы задался целью попробовать как можно больше местных напитков. Единственное отличие было в том, что в этом случае дегустация включала бы в себя гораздо больше слёз.

В одном ничем не примечательном пабе в непримечательном городе в непримечательной стране на этой непримечательной планете в непримечательном уголке галактики с Фордом произошли два крайне примечательных события:

1\. Он попробовал самый вкусный алкогольный напиток во всей галактике. Самым вкусным алкогольным напитком во всей галактике оказался домашний эль Мэри Стиббинс из Кемберли. Он совсем не походил на знаменитый «Пангалактический грызлодер», зато отличался приятным медово-янтарным ароматом, дарящим дегустатору тёплое ощущение, что всё в мире будет хорошо. (Понимание, что если хорошо и будет, то далеко не всё, являлось особо горьким послевкусием.)

2\. Вследствие употребления этого конкретного напитка Форд влюбился.

Вот как это произошло: в паб зашёл мужчина.

Всё в этом мужчине было совершенно ничем не примечательным: тихий, внешне самый обыкновенный, даже на погоду он жаловался точно так же, как остальные — не глядя собеседнику в глаза. Но из всех баров во всей галактике они одновременно оказались именно в этом, и Форд, тщательно вдохновлённый домашним элем Мэри Стиббинс, решил, что это было самое неслучайное случайное совпадение.

Артур Дент не отличался ни особой красотой, ни ярким умом, разве что был приятнее в отношении к Форду, чем многие встреченные им люди, не обращал внимания на его очевидные странности и ни разу не спрашивал, есть ли у него сестра по имени Фиеста. Но дело в том, что жители Бетельгейзе отличаются особым постоянством в любви, так что когда Форд решил, что Артур Дент — тот самый единственный, всё было решено окончательно.

Со временем они стали постоянными собутыльниками. Форд использовал оба своих основных таланта, придумывая абсолютно правдоподобные истории о жизни безработного актёра. Основным достоинством этой конкретной лжи — как и многих лучших — была частичная правда: Форд и правда был безработным.

Форд всегда считал, что пара, которая выпивает вместе, навеки остаётся вместе. Возможно, статистика могла бы поспорить с этим утверждением, но в их случае любовь к алкоголю стала отличной общей чертой. (Алкоголь и разрушение планеты, но к этому мы вернёмся позднее.)

До уничтожения Земли Форд так и не удосужился сказать Артуру о своих чувствах. В основном они просто вместе выпивали и жаловались на жизнь — не совсем то, что можно назвать традиционным ухаживанием (если ты, конечно, не на Алголии).

Одним утром они проснулись вместе в нижнем белье друг друга, и, хотя накануне никто не употреблял «Бензиновую Бонанзу», никакие воспоминания так и не вернулись. Форд тогда решил последовать земному обычаю никогда не заговаривать о произошедшем и яростно краснеть, когда кто-то упоминает некий бар в Рединге.

Много раз он одалживал Артуру своё полотенце, а тот, в свою очередь, давал ему свой носовой платок. В некоторых культурах это практически равноценно браку.

Так что когда Вогоны прибыли уничтожать Землю, на всей планете существовал только один человек, которого Форд был готов забрать с собой.

Но это уже совсем другая история. И её вы уже читали.


End file.
